This invention relates to decoys, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of attaching a weight to a decoy.
Decoys, such as decoys in the shape of ducks or other waterfowl or animals come in various shapes, sizes and poses, and are often used for hunting. Buoyant decoys are typically deployed in water in desired locations, numbers and arrangements in an effort to attract game to the area, typically within range of a hunter's firearm. Weights of various sizes, shapes, materials and masses are usually secured to these decoys by cords to restrict movement of the decoys in the water and to assist in keeping the decoys upright. Cords for connecting weights to decoys come in many shapes, sizes, lengths and compositions and may be formed of such things as string, twine, fishing line, rope, rubber, plastic, chain or any number of known materials. Cords provide a simple, inexpensive way of connecting a weight to a decoy by simply tying one end of a cord to the decoy and tying an opposite end of the cord to a weight.
Using cords to tie weights to decoys is not, however, without problems. For example, it is often desirable to use dozens, if not hundreds, of decoys in a desired location. Attaching weights to decoys, or stringing decoys, typically involves the time-consuming process of tying one end of the cord to the decoy, usually by passing the end of the cord through an eyelet attached to or forming part of the decoy and tying a knot in the cord, and tying the other end of the cord to the weight, usually by passing the end of the cord through a hole formed in or attached to the weight and tying a knot in the cord. Particularly when stringing a large number of decoys, the process of tying cords to decoys and weights can take hours. Also, if for any reason one decides to untie the decoys or weights, the process of untying the knots can be even more difficult and time-consuming, sometimes requiring the user to cut the cords.
When deploying a decoy in water, it is typically desirable for the cord to be of sufficient length to permit the weight to rest on the bottom of the body of water with a little slack left to permit the decoy to move about in a small area to create the appearance of swimming. If the cord is too short, the weight will not reach the bottom, and the ability of the weight to anchor the decoy and arrest movement of the decoy will be significantly diminished. Conversely, if the cord is too long, the decoy will have too much freedom of movement and may be more inclined to become entangled with other decoys or other obstacles in or around the body of water. Also, if the cord is too long, the extra slack in the cord may be prone to float to the surface of the water, making the decoy look less realistic and increasing the risk of frightening animals the user is seeking to attract. Accordingly, it is often desirable to be able to adjust the depth to which the weight may sink depending upon the depth of the water and other water conditions.
Tangling of decoy cords during storage and transport is also a problem. When decoys are not in use, they are typically stored together in large numbers in bags, boxes or other containers which are carried to and from the area in which the decoys will be used. It is fairly common for cords of different decoys to become entangled while in such storage containers, making it difficult and time-consuming to retrieve and deploy decoys when needed. Various attempts have been made to solve the problem of tangled cords, typically involving the use of weights of different shapes or compositions that enable the weights to fit over or be wrapped around different portions of the decoy for securing the weight and cord in place.